


玻璃艺术

by tbab



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbab/pseuds/tbab
Summary: 人设ooc，灵感来自于dazed杂志
Relationships: 莫西莫西;姜敏熙/具廷谟
Kudos: 5





	玻璃艺术

01

姜敏熙是从一片哄闹声中走向具廷谟的。他知道具廷谟已经在楼梯间等了一阵子，安静得像座漂亮的玻璃雕塑立在那儿，等着他亲手染上斑驳的黑色，再亲手摔碎。于是他盯着雕塑上一丝不苟的白衬衫和整齐挺立着的领结，想象着它们在自己手里不情不愿发皱的样子。

“又染了头发？”具廷谟摸了摸姜敏熙的刘海，因为染发剂多次的损害，发尾有些干燥卷翘，“很像小狗呢。”“哥还不是一样又有了新纹身。”姜敏熙顺势拉具廷谟坐下，指腹描摹着具廷谟手腕纹身外圈隐隐发红的皮肤。描着描着就摸到了裤裆的位置，隔着布料轻轻揉了几下。明明知道是故意点火，具廷谟还是不可控地抖了一下，下意识提醒姜敏熙，“别在这。”

“不会在这的，”姜敏熙盯着具廷谟的泪痣看，“廷谟，和我私奔怎么样？”

“好啊。不过你先换身衣服吧，不然连学校都出不去。”具廷谟用手指拎起姜敏熙脖子上银质的项链，很冰。他还是更喜欢姜敏熙乖乖打着学生领结的样子。

姜敏熙倒也干脆，从丢在一边的书包里翻出校服就开始麻利地脱衣服。本来想给具廷谟炫耀一下最近去运动的成果，仔细一看才发现连地上的影子都还是纤瘦的，只能假装无事赶紧套上校服衬衫。

这下看起来纯良了很多，碎刘海也顺着衣服听话地躺在额头，看起来终于像清纯的高中生。具廷谟帮他一粒粒系好扣子，认真的样子把姜敏熙逗笑了:“哥现在帮我穿好，待会还要麻烦哥再动手脱掉了。”具廷谟选择不理睬他的胡言乱语，“带我私奔吧，我们家高中生。”

姜敏熙亢奋地不得了，骑车的速度明显快了起来。具廷谟就坐在摩托车的后座上，胳膊交叠靠在姜敏熙的肩上，风把姜敏熙的头发扬起，飞舞在具廷谟的眉间，也模糊了车的鸣笛声和行人的影子，恍惚间具廷谟真的有了私奔的错觉。私奔到哪儿不重要，重要的是离开学校，躲开人群，逃避这座城市，或者让一切带有棱角的外壳都破碎吧。

02

这也是他和姜敏熙产生联结的理由。“他太乖，太容易碎了，所有人都会想小心翼翼地捧起来，”回高中取档案的具廷谟路过了贴着优秀毕业生的照片墙，姜敏熙正留了一个瘦高的背影给他，摸了摸照片上人的泪痣，“可我只想把没有生气的雕塑摔碎，然后把这碎片放在太阳光下，看看他会折射出多少种颜色。”

姜敏熙离开后具廷谟也走过去摸了摸照片上人的泪痣，努力挤出和照片上一样的笑容公式——你看他，连笑起来都这样一丝不苟，不会出错。就像做过的每一张试卷、填写的每一份志愿、上台发表的每一次演讲，都是由一双手精心打磨雕琢的透明玻璃雕塑，连抛光的次数都在控制范围内才行——只是那双手并不是具廷谟自己的罢了。

具廷谟对姜敏熙的世界好奇得像学校那只初来乍到的猫。可以不用按时回家、可以心血来潮把头发染成浅色、可以不严格地讲敬语叫他廷谟、可以随便把志愿表揉成废纸扔掉、可以翘掉无聊的晚自习去打零工，最后用工钱笑眯眯地送他一把吉他。吉他比家里的那把便宜了好几倍，但具廷谟更喜欢不需要卡点练习、想弹什么弹什么的这把。姜敏熙在一旁笑得虎牙都露出来，说这是“自由的和弦”。

电视正播放几个不良少年打架受伤的新闻。“我们家廷谟是不会同坏孩子玩在一起的。”妈妈正和做客的阿姨对新闻里的不良少年批判。具廷谟想的却是，我们敏熙是全世界最好的坏孩子。虽然他也从来没做过世俗的好孩子。

而世俗的好孩子——具廷谟生平第一次逃了课，躲在姜敏熙的家里，给他弹吉他唱歌。姜敏熙一个人住，所以他唱的很大声，唱到最后声嘶力竭像是要碎掉。姜敏熙仰起头吻了他的泪痣，从眼角到嘴角，“没关系，廷谟，没关系。廷谟想做的去做吧。”于是他们不再唱歌，而是做爱。具廷谟觉得很疼，但他很开心，这次他是真的破碎了，碎片被姜敏熙小心翼翼地捧起来，太阳光透过窗户被碎片的多面折射，“廷谟，你有很多很多种颜色。”

03

穿过最热闹的街道时具廷谟的手从肩膀下来环住了姜敏熙的腰，靠着他的背没头没尾地说了句“敏熙，我很想你。”姜敏熙感受到这个拥抱似乎说了句什么，但声音被风卷走了，也不知道听见了没。

一进家门具廷谟就轻车熟路地钻进了浴室，看得姜敏熙一愣一愣的:“廷谟，到底是你着急还是我着急啊？”具廷谟打开浴室门把在门口东张西望的姜敏熙赶走:“你去买套。上次用完了。”姜敏熙眼尖，留下一句“还没开始脸怎么就这么红...”出门了。等再回来的时候浴室已经没了水声，卧室门又紧闭着，姜敏熙选择直接去洗澡，其实他也挺急的。

草草擦干了头发以后才推开卧室的门，具廷谟正穿着姜敏熙的白T坐在床上看书，姜敏熙觉得脆弱又清纯，趴在具廷谟旁边拽过手玩他的新纹身，是朵没见过的花。在楼道间就想问了，这是什么花啊？具廷谟露了一个假装高深莫测的笑，没有回答这个问题，而是——捏了捏姜敏熙的屁股。

姜敏熙马上明白了这是挑衅，咬牙切齿地说，“廷谟，你想都不要想。”具廷谟总觉得姜敏熙很像小狗，这时候就更像了。后颈被姜敏熙咬了一口，嘴唇也被撬开，空气还没进来，姜敏熙的味道就席卷了整个口腔。舌与舌纠缠在一起，还有意无意地掠过上颚。具廷谟下意识地回应起这个来势汹汹的吻，轻轻地含住、吮吸，似有若无的触感让人忍不住想于其中探索更多，两个人亲得黏黏糊糊。这种程度还不够，姜敏熙的手伸进那件带有自己味道的白T，一把撩起来，含住了具廷谟胸前的乳尖，手指在腰臀上反复画圈。具廷谟舒服地闷叫出了声，知道姜敏熙怕他疼前戏会做久一点，又心疼他节制的时间长。于是手伸向了姜敏熙的性器，“敏熙，你硬的不像话了。”姜敏熙猛然被抚慰，哼哼了两声，抬头和具廷谟接吻。

具廷谟的一条腿已经完全暴露在外，另一条却还半遮半掩的被裹在被子里。腿被姜敏熙的腿顶着，向上抬着，正好让姜敏熙看到他大腿间勃起的性器。姜敏熙浑身的血液都往下身走，“哥是在勾引我吧？”吻得具廷谟的腰微微勾了起来，姜敏熙这才把手指伸进具廷谟的穴道扩张，但手指才一进去就被温暖和潮湿包裹，让他一愣——“哥，你自己做了扩张？”其实他们已经一个多月没见过面，本来以为要多扩张一会的。怪不得一进门具廷谟就急着洗澡还赶他出门。具廷谟此刻又腼腆得像两年前来姜敏熙班里宣讲的学长，只把头埋在姜敏熙的颈窝，不好意思回答。

姜敏熙的手指没停，时不时试探着按压几下柔软的肠壁。来回搅动得差不多了，才拆开了床头那瓶润滑剂，挤在了具廷谟的性器上，润滑剂有些冰凉，乍然接触到温热的柱体，这种温差让具廷谟抖了一下，忍不住呜呜出了声。过量的润滑剂顺着具廷谟的阴茎向下流淌，顺着臀缝流到了后穴。姜敏熙心底升起一种奇异的感觉，眼前的场景清纯又淫靡。他试探着把早就在忍耐的性器抵在入口，来回蹭了几下才挤进去。感受到迎合，姜敏熙慢慢抽动起来，听见具廷谟嗓子眼断断续续的呜咽，像是在缓解紧张和那种微妙的胀疼。

姜敏熙在加快抽插的速度，但每一下都故意顶得很深，慢慢磨过肠壁的敏感处。具廷谟无法抗拒这样的攻势，在快感和酸胀感交织中流下几滴生理泪水。泪花模糊了眼睛，具廷谟努力眨眼，想看清楚姜敏熙的脸。搭在姜敏熙背上的手捏得太紧，留下了一片红印。姜敏熙见他眼里蓄着的泪，赶紧退出了几分，伸手给他擦泪。具廷谟终于看清了姜敏熙的脸，此刻他再次意识到姜敏熙还是比他小两岁的弟弟，因为害怕、内疚和爱的情绪混合，眉毛又皱在一起。具廷谟知道姜敏熙一直很抱歉让他不再是纯白色，嘴上逞强的小孩到底还是在真心实意地为他担忧过。具廷谟的双手摸上了姜敏熙的耳朵，像小狗一样耷拉着的耳朵，安慰着揉捏他的耳垂，仰头和他接吻。双腿却分得更开了，完全是索取的姿态，他想告诉姜敏熙，就像你说的，具廷谟有很多很多种颜色。姜敏熙还是保持着刚才的频率，却没有再对深处猛攻，而是在浅处刺探。这样突然的改变给了具廷谟另一种刺激，一种更无法掌控的刺激，让他险些要射出来。

姜敏熙能感受的到他身体的变化，于是再次猛烈地进攻。具廷谟喊着姜敏熙的名字，大脑一片空白，只有那被进入、顶弄的快感无比强烈。自己的身体不受控制了一般，终于被姜敏熙弄碎了——后穴不受控的收缩，背部也因为痉挛不自觉地弓起，乳白色的精液从他的铃口喷泄而出，滴在了姜敏熙的腿上。因为达到高潮，后穴自然而然地收缩，肉壁紧紧裹住姜敏熙的性器，仿佛逼他缴械一般。姜敏熙也忍不住唔唔了两声，叫着廷谟，廷谟。抽动了几下，射在了具廷谟体内。两个人都在大口喘气，姜敏熙没有马上拔出来，而是就着这个姿势伏下来，耳朵贴着具廷谟的胸口嘟嘟囔囔，“哥，你的心跳好快。”

04

距离上次“私奔”，姜敏熙已经几十天没见过具廷谟了。他正在数学课上百无聊赖地猜着具廷谟此刻在做什么，即使家里管教严格，也很少有这么久都不出现的时候。上次见面后自己把头发染回了黑色，也乖乖地每天穿好校服打好领结等他，廷谟会喜欢的吧？自己越来越像廷谟父母喜欢的好孩子了，起码做到外表像了，姜敏熙看着黑板上的函数图像愁眉苦脸地想。这图像一点都不漂亮，没有廷谟的纹身漂亮。姜敏熙在纸上勾勾画画，回忆着具廷谟左臂那朵花的形状，期待着下一次的会面。


End file.
